The Doctor and The Prince of Slytherin
by theicesculpture
Summary: What happens when the TARDIS takes the Doctor to Hogwarts? POV: Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Stupid mudblood Granger. You'd think that after ten minutes of bouncing down on the edge of her seat with her hand raised high that she'd learn that professor Snape wasn't going to let her speak. He hasn't let her since first year. This whole class has heard enough of her high-pitched whiny voice to last us a lifetime. Granger begins a new tactic: wiggling her fingers to see if that got Snape's attention. _NOT GOING TO HAPPEN_ I feel like screaming in her face. Nobody wants to hear her know-it-all tone anyway – not even Snape. I snicker quietly. The way that Granger gets special treatment from all of the other teachers winds me up too, half of them must be taking pity on her because she emerged from a family of Muggles and the other half because they were under the impression that she was the most 'intelligent' young witch of today. There's no intelligence in memorising books. That's the only reason why she gets a few higher marks than I do. You'd think that the exam board would acknowledge actual magical ability and make a larger percentage of the exams practicals. What's the use of theory if you can't do the actual thing? There's another thing that my father's influencing currently at the ministry. With his ideas he should run for Minister, everybody tells him so.

The shabbiness of the weasel's robes tear my attention away from planning my next witty insults for Granger and I find myself staring at what looks like rotting cotton. That's what happens when you live in a house which is classified as a fungus. It grows and spreads. I become delighted when Snape springs a surprise question on Potter who burbled a few nonsense words (I shouldn't be surprised – nonsense words are the only thing circling inside his skull) and earns himself more scrutinising than usual when we make our next potion.

I must admit that this potion is not easy to make but not by any standards particularly difficult. Of course, Longbottom's potion goes drastically wrong within the first thirty seconds of us starting – it starts making growling noises. I snicker again and add the hair of a thestral, stirring two times in an anticlockwise direction. Crabbe and Goyle attempt to take my lead but even they can't possibly argue that they are good at potions, or any other subject for that matter. Crabbe's turns black and starts bubbling over and from what I can see of Goyle's potion he has the ladle stuck inside of the potion.

"Hopeless!" I laugh and feel smug when mine turns to almost the precise shade of what it says it should be in the book; sky blue. Snape starts patrolling around the classroom but not daring to stick his nose in Longbottom's 'potion'. I begin sprinkling in ground amethyst and nudge Crabbe to point out the expression on Snape's face: utter horror. I burst out laughing when I hear Snape say "I cannot comprehend how you cannot follow simple instructions that are clearly laid out in front of you – not just once but eight times in a row…"

I silently curse as due to the distraction I add too much of the powder and instead of turning a lighter shade of blue mine stays the same colour but has a glittery glow to it.

I still get full marks at the end of the lesson much to Granger's outrage. Of course her potion is the exact colour that the book describes much to her pathetic pride. I 'accidentally' stand on the back of her shoe and send her falling up the steps ascending from the dungeons. She gives a loud rat-like squeal and Potter glares at me. I give him innocent '_What?_' shrug and continue heading towards my next lesson. Which just happens to be transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. What a pathetic excuse for a house. All of the other houses have at least one unique quality which the founders of Hogwarts were searching for in the students – apart from Hufflepuff. Anybody could get into Hufflepuff, you just had to have no strong traits at all.

I wrinkle my nose as I take my usual seat in McGonagall's room. It smells of old cotton and furballs. Maybe McGonagall accidentally turned herself into a carpet. I remain hopeful until the moment that she enters the room with her usual narrow eyed and thin lipped expression. She taps the blackboard with her wand and a piece of nearby chalk launches itself at the board and enthusiastically gives us the worst picture of a hamster I have ever seen. I snort but make sure that it isn't too loud because for somebody so old McGonagall has surprisingly good hearing. And a strong disliking for me. Probably something to do with all the points I've gained for Slytherin and caused her house to lose.

I can't help my lips curling upwards and McGonagall narrows her eyes at me. Like that proves anything. I could narrow my eyes right back at her and have a narrowing-eye contest but I don't think that the likes of her would appreciate my fine sense of humour. Which is good really, it's too fine to waste with the likes of them anyway.

She gives us an (unasked for) long and boring speech about the 'complicated' lesson ahead. I could have saved her bother and told her that she was wasting her breath, no matter how much she tried to explain some people in this room would do equally as badly. If not worse. I cast my eyes over to the Hufflepuffs. I can only see their backs and it's obvious that they're nervous by the tense way that they are sitting.

Honestly, only they could be scared of transfiguring a hamster into a feather and ink pot. Probably because only they could manage to turn it into some kind of blood-thirsty inkpot with hamster legs.

I have to stifle back my laughter again and it comes out sounding like a hasty dog bark. Everyone in the room turns around to look at the 'mongrel' in the room; I turn around with them and gave Goyle a surprised stare.

"Don't feel that you have to sympathise with the Hufflepuffs, Goyle." I grin and he gives me an incredibly confused stare.

"Huh?"

"I mean, just looking at some of these people-" I cast my eyes over to likes of Helena Jewitti – "makes you want to roll around the floor, snorting and covered in filth just so that it makes them seem comparatively attractive." I pause and grin to myself. "Of course, your efforts are utterly wasted. I think anyone would prefer the animal filth."

Goyle makes a snickering noise but I can tell that he's not processed a word that I have just said. His eyes are glazed over and he looks like his eyes are being entranced by McGonagall's wand that she's twirling.

It seems that there is no one good enough who can fully appreciate my sense of humour. I sigh and decide that I might as well mentally note down what the strange movement she was doing with her wand was. She looked like she was trying to stab a swarm of Cornish Pixies surrounding her.

I can't help it – I release a small scoffing noise and simultaneously McGonagall's eyes narrow at me and her mouth does that thing where it stretches into a long thin shrived line.

I love being a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't wait till the day that the oaf gets fired.

Any day now…

Umbridge will be onto him like The Weasel is onto food. I've got plenty of interesting material to tell her too, she should at the very least be able to suspend the oaf on the spot. Setting dangerous hippogriffs on the students… Endangering us all with his homemade mutant breeds… Taking all that time of for reasons that he refuses to explain and coming back looking like he'd had scraps with goblins… Not even being a proper wizard… I could tell her about the dragon egg that I saw back in first year – I know that it was a dragon egg. I'd have to have Longbottoms brains not to know that, and by the way that the oaf acted about it, I'd bet on all of my families savings that it was an illegal one.

It will be either an immediate suspension or sacking for the oaf then.

Either way, I get back at Potter.

Life is great.

I grin and tuck in to the Yorkshire Pudding in front of me. Pansy, who refuses to sit anywhere but opposite me stares at me so quizzically that you'd think that I'd just announced that I was part troll. As if somebody with my privileges could ever be tainted in such a way.

I scowl at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She butts in to my thoughts.

She appeared to be too slow to notice that the smiling part should have been in the past tense, I had my best disgusted expression on. This appears to encourage her to flash her pure white teeth at me more.

"That oaf isn't going to last another week."

I nod towards the man – no he's not even a man - the half-giant who appears to have resumed his daily drinking Hogwarts out of wine habits.

Pansy giggles a little too enthusiastically ends up making a small snorting noise. I raise my eyebrow.

"I see that you've been spending too much time in lessons around the Gryffindors."

Her cheeks flush a deep pink and I admire the contrast between the blush and the paleness of the rest of her face for a few short seconds before she notices.

A Malfoy can never be caught ogling.

Not that I would ever ogle in the first place.

My eyes sweep the rest of the hall so that I have somewhere else to look and they unfortunately happen to fall in Potter's direction. He, also unfortunately, is looking horribly pleased with himself.

He's probably found himself another golden opportunity to 'save' someone.

He really does love the attention that it brings him and so year after year, he can't resist pulling another stunt which looks dangerous but can't actually be that bad. If the likes of _Potter _could get through it, it was only through dumb luck.

I resist the urge to spit onto the floor.

My precious saliva cannot be allowed to mingle with the footsteps of mudbloods and suchlike.

I throw another glare in _his _direction again, just to hope that this time it does wipe the happiness of his face but alas, it does not happen.

Suddenly, life is not so great.

_He won't be so happy once that half-breed is fired. _

I will personally make sure that I am there to see the expression on Saint Potter's face. In fact, instead of speaking to Umbridge before lessons tomorrow I will make sure to tell her in Care Of Magical Creatures tomorrow, just loudly enough so that Potter can hear me.

Umbridge loves me anyway. She told us that she's going to round up a team of us reliable Slytherins and make her own squad – not a petty 'prefect team' that that daft old man has, but a squad.

She told me in confidence that she's already making sure that I will be head boy when I reach seventh year because I am her favourite.

I said that she adores me.

Not that the feeling is mutual. I cannot say that I have a liking for her office, anyone willingly surrounded by that amounts of cats must be mentally unstable. That being said, her head seems fine to me and she's a useful ally to have considering how important she is at the Ministry and her growing influence in this school.

Even Father is pleased with me for making such a strong contact.

The feeling of pride is once again cut off by an interrupting Pansy.

"Still with us?" She asks with that same small grin that I usually like. I decide that Pansy is definitely not worth my attention but answer her anyway.

"Merlin! Can't I have a few moments' thoughts to myself anymore?"

She looks taken aback and her blue eyes widen with shock as if no one has ever raised their voice to her before. I can't stand it when girls do the sympathy act. She should know better by now anyway, Malfoys have no sympathy to spare.

"I-uh-I"

"What is it that you so desperately needed to disturb me for?" I demand because she's been getting on my nerves for weeks now.

I can see a nerve twitch on her cheek and the faint glistening of fluid lining the bottom of her eye. _Merlin, don't you dare cry._

She seems to be thinking along the same lines because she forces a laugh like we were both joking all along. I can hear the hitch in her laugh though; she's nervous.

_Good._

"Oh, come on! You normally never shut up and then you have a go at me when I notice you acting out of character."

I ignore her blabbering and repeat my earlier words.

"What did you want?"

I can clearly see the hesitation on her face; it confirms that she yet again spoke without having a direction to go in. She reaches for the nearest thing with her right hand.

"I was going to offer you a lamb pie."

I roll my eyes. It could have only been more evident that she was lying if she had been cursed so that whenever she opened her mouth letters spelling 'liar' flew out. I am over interacting with her anymore so instead of pointing out what a hopeless liar she is I grab the smallest one of the tray that she was still holding up and take a large bite.

I almost spit it back out.

It is foul.

I quickly grasp a glass of pumpkin juice and try to force the thing down, mentally cursing for taking such a huge bite. I quickly change tactics and restart mentally cursing Pansy for causing me to do such a foolish thing in the first place.

My meal is ruined.

I throw down the retched pie onto my plate and try to resist gagging.

I hate the food here; it's evident from just looking at my plate how bad it is. At home I eat everything that is placed upon my plate with pleasure but here… The house elves try sneaking cauliflower into anything that they think can disguise the taste. The other day I discovered bits of them lurking inside a tube of pasta. At least at home the elves can understand the concept of 'I do not eat bread crusts' so they put an anti-heat spell around the loaf before they bake it. Don't even get me started on the manufactured so-called bread that gets delivered at this place.

Pansy is looking terribly offended, as if I told her that in a duel between her and Longbottom he'd win.

_Good._

She should learn to do something useful for a change instead of trying to trick me into eating the one pie that tastes disgusting.

The rest of the pies must be fine because when I glance around the other Slytherins around me appear to be enjoying them. I decide against choosing another one and head back to the common room.

It's the next day in Defence Against the Dark Arts when it happens.

I'm sitting towards the back, making sure to maintain an expression of interest whilst pretending to read A Theory of Defensive Magic when I hear a noise unlike any other noise that I've heard. It's strange, it started off sounding so faint that it could have been my imagination but then the whirring noise grows louder and louder until it gets to the point where it's disturbed the whole of the class.

I turn around.

I blink – twice – just to make sure that what I am seeing is real because I seem to be not understanding.

The wisest wizards say to understand the most complex of theories you have to start off with the basics; a blue box is materialising at the back of the classroom.

I know that I'm not under some sort of hallucinant spell because I can see the shocked expressions on the rest of the people in my class.

The box seems to be getting solider as each second passes until I can tell the strange flashing bright blue light on top of it lights up when the whirring noise is at its loudest peek and then until it solidifies to the extent that I can tell that it has small writing on a piece of parchment on it.

I seem to be in a state of shock.

Umbridge half-totters, half-jogs until she's stood only about five metres away from it but with her wand pointing unsteadily at what I presume to be a door.

The noise stops and I proven right.

The door opens and a tall man steps out hurriedly with funny clothes and his back turned to us as he's shutting the door. He appears to be holding some sort of muggle looking silver device with that same blue light that is on top of the box.

Umbridge draws herself up to fill height and looks as if she might explode.

"What ARE you doing?" She squawks angrily and the man's head turns towards the noise, you can tell that he wasn't expecting to hear anything from the surprised expression on his face.

He looks even more surprised when he sees that a class full of pupils are staring at him.

He opens his mouth and retreats a step backwards.

"You can't do that!" Umbridge shrieks.

The man remains blank and continues gaping.

"You are neither pupil nor staff therefore you are trespassing on private property, you are interrupting my lesson and furthermore most importantly you are breaking through the anti-apparation wards and I ha-"

I've never seen Umbridge so angry.

A light of realisation flashes through the man's eyes and he freezes for a second in his position.

"Anti-apparation wards? Oh, come on, this is 1997! You can't have anti-apparation wards! There not even invented yet!"

Umbridge acts like he never spoke.

"-therefore I have perfectly reasonable grounds to send you to trial at the Ministry. Who knows what you were planning on doing – no good, no doubt… Destroying Ministry property, forcing an entry… Breaking the wards set by members of the Ministry itself-"

"But this is 1997! YOU DON'T HAVE WARDS YET!"

Umbridge seems to swell in anger.

"Of course we do, they've been around for hundreds of years, just where have you been?"

The man doesn't answer, instead his eyes grow wider from confusement and I hear Granger muttering about him being hit by a confudus spell.

Umbridge continues.

"I, Dorles Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, am taking you – right now – to the Ministry of Magic to g- "

"What?" The man demands.

Umbridge blinks.

"The Ministry of Magic."

"But – WHAT?"

"I am _arresting_ you, you-"

"WHAT?"

The man's arm fly out to the sides of his body.

Umbridge has had enough. She marches forward, seizes his arm but then appears to not know where to take him.

Granger runs towards the exit, calling over her shoulder something about fetching Dumbledore. Umbridges eyes narrow but she appears to not know what else to do.

She grabs his strange muggle-looking device and the man looks heartbroken.

"It was an accident-"

"You can't break into Hogwarts by accident!"

"I can assure you that it was a terrible, terrible accident and-"

"Liar!" She lets go of his arm.

"I'm sure that I only ended up here – well, at least I'm ninety five percent sure –that I only ended up here because I was following a … Will you stop pointing that thing at me?" He says gesturing to her wand.

That _thing_?

The man doesn't know what a wand is.

It takes me a few seconds to process this but when I do I feel sick just looking at the man. He's a muggle. He must be, how else could he not know that the 'thing' that was pointed at him was a wand?

A _muggle_ inside Hogwarts.

Dumbledore will probably throw a party in his honour, the filthy muggle loving old bat…

I feel like spitting.

I should have realised as soon as I saw him; muggle clothes, saying 'what' when he heard mentions of the Ministry of Magic… The only reason that I didn't realise this sooner was because he appeared to be aware (if strongly incorrectly) of anti-apparation wards.

Umbridge doesn't oblige.

"This is a school, isn't it?" He doesn't wait for an answer. His hands travel to the back of his head. It reminds me of before body-binding spells when Aurors used to surround a dark wizard and force them to drop their wands and put their hands at the back of their necks so that they couldn't get up to anything without a lot of notice. Except that the _muggle _isn't surrendering. He looks to be deep in thought. "In that case, may I request to see the headmaster?" He sees the expression on Umbridges face. "Or Mistress."

"There is no need; I am the highest figure of authority within Hogwarts…"

Her words die as a curious looking Dumbledore enters the room with Granger directly behind him. Dumbledore stops in front of the man and the man grins at him widely, shaking his hand and he speaks.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor-"

_The what? _Must be a muggle thing. Other members of my class seem to reach the same conclusion because I can hear their excited whispers suddenly halt. It is so painfully obvious how muggle he is, I wonder how they could have not noticed earlier - the device, his clothing…

Wait until I tell my father about this - a _muggle_ inside of Hogwarts... A _muggle_ who must obviously be using some sort of strongly enchanted box. I wonder where he could have stumbled across that. Of course Dumbledore looks pleased to see accidental muggle roaming around Hogwarts.

"- I'm, er, sorry about my entry… May I speak to you in private?" The man asks.

Dumbledore frowns and it is the only time that I have seen him looking confused. He's probably trying to figure out just how the muggle got in.

"By all means." He replies pleasantly, then turns to Umbridge with his palm held facing the ceiling in an unavoidable request. Umbridge hands over the man's strange device and Dumbledore along with the filthy muggle stroll out of the room.

Chaos. Absolute chaos. Half of the class is shouting in excitement about the strange intruder, the other half were muttering to themselves in speculation about the man. Even Umbridge gives up on teaching because her mind was too preoccupied by him too.

I feel fury beating through my veins, forget curiosity. The muggle must have broken several wizarding laws and Dumbledore just decides to have a nice chat with him! Probably over his favourite muggle sweet.

Muggles make me sick. Muggles are nothing but a mutated ignorant race of beings and they disgust me.

Not an ounce of magical blood in their bodies.

They can't even apparate for Merlin's sake! They have to use those funny metal boxes with wheels instead and there's so many of them that they all end up getting stuck in long big lines…

Some wizards seem to be under the impression that muggles are poor and helpless. They're wrong. The muggles choose to be ignorant and they are beyond helpless; they are weak and pathetic creatures who wizards shouldn't have to hide from. They should be carted off to another country, where us – the wizards – no longer have to hide for the benefit of those pathetic beings.

Except that the creatures are breeding faster than wizards and every now and then they mutate and get a mudblood.

Dumbledore welcomes mudbloods so much I wouldn't be surprised if he started giving out tours of Hogwarts to the muggles.

No muggle should be able to walk inside Hogwarts. No muggle should even be able to see Hogwarts…

Which brings me to try to figure out how the muggle could see.

No object should be able to apparate by itself. I've figured out that it is clearly the blue box that is doing the apparition or whatever variation of it it is. The man was unmistakeably muggle, so that means that he can't have possibly charmed it or have be able to activate the magic. Only magic could have caused that box to apparate here… Maybe the muggle was simply tricked into walking into the box, wizards always say not to trust anything that can think for itself… Except that the muggle did mention something about following something… Maybe it was a practical joke set on the muggle.

It must have been an accident.

There are no other reasonable explanations.

**Authors note: Opinions? Constructive criticisms? I apologise for any spelling that I have probably spelled wrong. I've also got this story up on deviant art, if any of you guys have an account on there. **

**Please, please, PLEASE don't be a silent reader. I value all of your opinions and since as this story isn't in a popular genre which gets lots of readers I really need them… **


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, every conversation revolved around that even for the rest of the day.

I'm sick of it already, it is clear that the more they speculate on what the muggle man was doing the more ridiculous and unlikely their suggestions are.

Typically, Granger is pleased to elaborate to everyone on what exactly a 'doctor' is.

"A doctor is a muggle profession, if fact they do practically the same as healers, except without the aid of magic. They cover all sorts of injuries, for bone injuries they actually use a form of radiation in these machines they have called X-rays to see the bones inside of the patients and then they hold them together using slings and plaster and such forth. Doctors don't just do a physical side of things; they use medicine too, which is like their version of potions but without magic, obviously…"

If you ask me the 'muggle methods' sound **. Not that you'd catch me going into a muggle hospital. Remind me that under no circumstances whatsoever – no matter how life threatening – that I never enter a muggle hospital.

Then Granger started explaining how stitches work.

It seems that every pair of eyes in this hall are staring at the muggle man. He's sat at the teachers table, picking at his food and appears to be having a very intense conversation with Dumbledore, firing question after question.

Dumbledore would let the muggle man sit at the teachers table. The teachers in a school of _witchcraft and wizardry_. The key theme here being that the man knows no magic... Unless I am very much mistaken and he is in fact a wizard who happens to take a fancy for muggle clothing and somehow is not aware that this country has a Ministry of Magic.

Umbridge has an expression that gave the impression that if she looked directly at the muggle then she'd vomit. I sympathise completely with her. _Muggle scum._

There's no way that Umbridge would just let him sit there without contacting the Ministry.

He should be at least investigated for breaking into Hogwarts, never mind the disturbance of our wards. Dumbledore is so stupidly trusting that he has probably already set the elves on the task of preparing a room for the special 'guest'.

It makes me sick to see a muggle take residence inside of Hogwarts and I can feel my arms tense up with fury every time I think about it. It seems that I have yet another reason for wishing that I went to Dumstrang instead of this place. Father always said that muggles spread like infection that hasn't been treated by potion _and_ he always said that Dumbledore loves muggles too much for the school's own good.

The muggle should be obliviated at the very least and I involuntary shudder at the thought of the muggle knowing our ways.

It seems that I, and the rest of the Slytherins here who are actually loyal to our wizarding origins, am going to have to act against this… Send a few stunners at him when he's away from Dumbledore, then an obliviation spell… Of course even I have to admit that Dumbledore isn't naïve enough not to know that it was a whole-house attack, but he can't exactly expel a whole house, can he?

I won't let him find any evidence that I was involved when the time comes, if course. I can't say the same for the rest of the members of my house.

_But why is the muggle still here?_

I know that Umbridge would definitely have contacted the Ministry so that means that Dumbledore would have had something to do with the muggle not being arrested.

I scowl at him but he remains happily oblivious, as usual.

It's no use me wasting my brain power trying to figure out how the muggle was defended because unless either the muggle or Dumbledore decides to announce it (which, even for Dumbledore, would be incredibly stupid) then I'm not going to find out.

I decide to think more abstractly and wonder what has happened to the man's blue box.

What would happen if I stepped inside the blue box? Would it take me to the place that the man was before he appeared inside Hogwarts? Was the blue box currently being investigated?

I hope that it is and that they find some dark magic inside of it or something so the muggle can be the first inside Azkaban.

I decide to send a letter to my Father about this; he'll know what to do.

Thursday evening at eight 'o 'clock has been specified as the time when Umbridge wants her squad of Slytherins to meet in her office.

We know that tonight will have something to do with the muggle.

I'm the first to arrive inside her cat haven and she quickly whispers to me that I should stay behind when everyone's gone. She's right to whisper because two seconds after she's said it two sixth year Slytherins who I do now know the name of enter and Umbridge gives them her sweetest grin.

It can't be more than two minutes that has passed before the whole of the new squad is here.

Umbridge readjusts her pink fluffy hat and smiles brightly.

"Greetings squad. I was not planning on launching this squad up until a few weeks ahead but considering the unforeseeable circumstances it is my duty as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts to take these matters into my own hands. Now, as I'm sure you're all aware our… 'guest' has arrived at Hogwarts. By breaking school rules, Ministry rules and wards to get here. It is clear that the man is potentially dangerous –"

We all know that because he's a muggle he's harmless but we know that we need justification to act out against him. My jaw aches from trying to hide my grin.

"-and even more importantly he is a risk that could expose all magical beings to the muggle world. The headmaster-"

She sniffs delicately as if she is allergic to the thought of him.

"The headmaster is for unknown reasons keeping the man here instead of getting him obliviated. I shall not pretend to understand why. Upon checking with Ministry law, it seems that we must provide sufficient evidence that this man has bad intentions in order to get a hearing at the Ministry Courts for a sentence in Azkaban – the place that he deserves."

A few pairs of eyes have lit up. As if only a few of us had been able to figure out Umbridge's plan. I couldn't comprehend why so many of them had made it to the squad, you'd think that you actually had to have at a half efficient brain to get in. I find my excitement growing about the task that I'm sure Umbridge will give us. Finally, I get to prove how much better my investigational skills than Potter's and will be able to eliminate muggle scum at the same time.

"If there is enough evidence then the Ministry cannot stand for this potential threat that could bring danger to all of the students inside of Hogwarts."

Her words are grave words but she says them with an excited smile, like a small child.

"This is where you come in, my dears. We need that evidence. I will assign you each a schedule of which you will DISCRETELY follow this man with these-"

She picks up a camera from the box in front of her.

"Remember not to make the man – or Dumbledore – suspicious. I will hand out your schedules before you leave. Just remember how crucial this evidence will be, the safety of the wizarding world is dependant on _you_, and one last thing; do not hesitate to be creative."

She gives a tinkering giggle.

"Report back here at the same time in the next three days. I am aware that this may not be sufficient time to collect evidence but as we do not know when the man is planning on leaving we cannot to miss an opportunity."

I hate the way that thanks to Dumbledore the muggle feels free to do whatever he wants to inside of _our _castle.

She picks up the box, walks over to her door and props in open with her foot.

The squad form a queue and I casually walk slowly towards the back of it. They leave, each taking a camera with them, some sort of sound recording device and a sheet of paper containing the timetable of schedules.

Soon enough, it is just me and Umbridge left. I pick up a camera enthusiastically - for the first time in my life - and she looks at me with her eyes sparkling.

"You, Draco, will have the most important job of all. You have far superior intelligence to the rest of them and are my best hope."

_As if I don't already know this._

"You are also… Acquainted with other means of magic that has had history in your blood. Other means of magic that other people wouldn't understand how to use and would consider dark to use. It is your mission to locate the blue box. It must be hidden in this castle somewhere… Dumbledore wouldn't want to risk pupils finding it. I wouldn't be surprised if a few charms were placed on it…"

_If one of Dumbledore's petty muggle defending charms does the slightest bit of damage to my face-_

"I doubt that they'll be harmful ones, just ones to keep students accidentally discovering the thing, probably a strong disenlugant charm or something along those lines." She says after seeing my expression.

"So you're saying that all I have to do is find the box within the castle?"

She nods enthusiastically.

"Then when you find it you can worry about getting inside."

I find myself grinning.

This would be easy. The box was too big for someone to hide.

Then with the box as major evidence I'd have the muggle, he'd get what he'd deserves and it would all be because he lost to a schoolboy. There is no chance that he could win against Draco Malfoy.

I feel glee spread across my features.

_The muggle will deserve what he gets._

This sort of detective work is going to be renowned when I go to work at the Ministry, especially at such a young age.

This is going to be as fun as those Potter Stinks badges that I made last year.

**Authors note: Thanks to my reviewer and all of you guys who added this to your alerts. **

**REVIEW GUYS! It only takes 30 seconds at the most and it makes the next chapter come a whole lot quicker because reviews motivate me to write and I promise that as this story gets more down the line it gets more interesting. **


	4. Chapter 4

Even with the excitement of the possibility of getting rid of the muggle my mind still feels inefficient because I am so tired.

Normally I would complain if members of staff were affecting my sleeping habits but there is not a chance that I would miss this opportunity to show the muggle where he belongs in this world.

Due to my tiredness, instead of having a more extensive search I decide that I shall only search the dungeons this evening, since I am heading in that direction to enter Slytherin common room anyway. The dungeons seem like a logical place that could be hidden, there are lots of passages that no one bothers to go down because they don't lead anywhere, the only places in the dungeons that I'm not going to search is the corridor to the common room and the other corridor leading to potions.

It could be hidden in one of those come-and-go rooms that I discovered. I'll have to wait until Tuesday afternoon at two 'o'clock. That could be tricky considering that I'm supposed to be in Arithmacy at that time. But coming to think of it, it is fairly unlikely that it is hidden there because wouldn't Dumbledore still the want the thing around in case the man needs a quick escape?

I pass the potions room and instead of turning right as I usually do, I turn left.

"Lumos." I whisper.

There are no torches burning on the walls to light this section of the dungeon. Probably because it is a deterrent for first years who are clueless as to where they are going and would get lost otherwise.

There's no chance of me getting lost, I know my way around here perfectly, of course.

It smells of damp and it is not uncommon to hear drips of water fall from the stony ceiling to the floor.

I wonder around for another fifteen minutes. There is no sign of it, even in the passages that are blocked off.

I have to be careful because there is often moss and mould growing on places on the floor.

I realise that if I was trying to hide something I wouldn't simply leave it hanging around for somebody to find; I'd at least put some effort into disguising it.

Maybe Dumbledore used an invisibility spell...

"Revelio." I mutter but nothing is revealed.

I spend the rest of my evening chanting the same spell but get no results.

The next morning I decide that in order to find what Dumbledore hid I should think like Dumbledore. As much as I hate the idea of disgracing my good brain like this it is the only solution to the problem. I could end up spending months searching through the entire castle like that and there is the possibility that it is moved from place to place or hidden in a room which I am not aware of.

If I think like Dumbledore than that is going to narrow down the possibilities endlessly.

Firstly, I decide that Dumbledore needs the muggle to be able to discover the box if he needs a fast escape – like when we have enough evidence for the Ministry. That means that the box will be visible and the box will not be transfigured. There also won't be any magical wards that it require magic to break through.

I decide that last night was a complete waste of my precious time because I should have realised sooner that the box would be visible and that there is no chance that Dumbledore would have hidden it in an area with so many Slytherins around.

It wouldn't surprise me if it was safely stored in the Gryffindor common room; the batty old man always loved the Gryffindors. Except that it is a pretty obvious hiding place for somebody with my standards of intellect. Plus if we Slytherins suspected anything we'd probably curse or blackmail some first year Griffindors and Dumbledore would hate that, wouldn't he?

I decide to rule out common rooms.

Then, with a hit of genius I decide to make a list the locations in Hogwarts that it could be hidden and cross off the names of places which I doubt it will be at. The list goes as follows:

Dungeons – too many Slytherins

The come and go room – needs to be able to get away quickly, not just at a certain time

Common rooms – risk to students

Dumbledore's office – too obvious

The Grounds

The Forbidden Forest (can't be too deep in because the muggle would be in danger from magical beings)

Rooms which I am unaware of

Where ever the muggle is staying

McGonagall's office/ another teacher's office

With Dumbledore's favourite oaf

The list seems somewhat short so I decide to think more abstractly.

Hogsmade – too far away

The Chamber of Secrets – need to speak parsel-tongue

That place where the stone was hidden

In the kitchen (guarded by house elves) – too many students are known to sneak into the kitchens

It appears that I have temporarily run out of ideas.

Lessons are more of a waste of my time, too. When would the precise dates of the goblin rebellion ever help me in life?

Never.

The stupidity of whoever decided to introduce A History of Magic into the school curriculum is beyond me.

I don't pretend to understand why the odd few wizards might find A History of Magic interesting, but at least I'll just about accept it. But, now that it is accepted they shove it down my throat and force me into their interests.

Let's face it, the only job that A History of Magic would be useful for would be being a teacher of it. Even if I did have a sudden passion for the subject and a sudden desire to stay on at this pathetic school I wouldn't be able to because the teacher of it is never going to retire or give up, considering that death didn't stop him.

Unbelievable. He couldn't have just died, could he?

By the time lessons are over and I have completed all of my homework there is only another two hours before curfew.

It's a shame that Umbridge hasn't received her next Decree from the Ministry yet, when it comes and I'll be an official member of the squad there won't be any curfew times for me anymore.

I decide to begin my search of the grounds tonight as the light outside is bright enough for me to clearly be able to see but dark enough for me not to be easily spotted.

I begin taking the path that leads to the Forbidden Forest and then freeze when I see something moving.

I breathe again.

It's just the half-giant oaf walking into the forest with some meat slung over his shoulder.

That rules out my opportunity to search the edges of the forest but adds in a golden opportunity to search his small hovel thing. I'm never going to call that wooden thing a house regardless of however many animals live there.

The thing probably doesn't even have a lock. On second thoughts, I decide not to actually enter the thing because an image of his huge dog springs to mind. I'm not risking myself searching a filthy half-breed's 'home'.

I sneak close enough to be able to peer through the window. I almost laugh because I can see the whole of the inside from this angle, his dog is asleep on the floor, taking up most of the floor space but there is no sign of the blue box.

I curse under my breath.

I frown as I walk around the lake and tell myself that this isn't just more of a waste of time because by doing this I get to cross of another place on my list and get closer to finding where it really is.

I will find it; there is no doubt about that.

Malfoys never give up, that is why Malfoys always succeed.

I hate the fact that it is due to a muggle that I have to put this much effort into thinking. Just thinking about the muggle roaming freely around the castle makes my blood pound with anger so badly that it is all I can hear in my ears.

_Scum._

But I am aware that the more I think about my anger towards the muggle the more distracted I will become from my task and so the longer it will take.

As I am here anyway, I decide that I might as well search this area of Hogwarts grounds too. I know to avoid open spaces, it wouldn't be hidden there. If it was then it would be too easy to spot it. I spend lots of time in clusters of trees and around a few of the hills but still there is nothing.

I'm not entirely surprised anyway. If I was Dumbledore I wouldn't leave it outside – it would be too easy to stumble across. Even if I did leave it outdoors and I wasn't able to put any magic on it I would at least make the effort to disguise the thing or something…

Muggles can see non-magic disguises.

I curse myself for not thinking of this as an option sooner.

**Authors note: Opinions? Critisms? Like/dislike? **

**I'm really getting impatient for Draco to find the TARDIS but I'm determined not to rush this story… **

**Draco is such a moaner but it's fun to write from his point of view :)**


End file.
